Kirito and Asuna's first horror game
by Zanuka
Summary: When a new game is soon to be released it will be like none other being the first of its kind for the virtual reality. This story has five other characters but this story will focus more on Kirito and Asuna. I am still yet to understand allot of things. Like the rating and genre I should put for this story.


**A/N: This is my first story so I hope it isn't horrible. It has some fluff but I'll try to make sure its not all that.**

**I do not own Sword Art Online.**

Chapter 1. A New Game

It has been almost half a year since the SAO incident, Kirito and his group of friends were meeting up at the Dicey Cafe to discus a new game out for the Virtual Reality Drive.

Asuna was never good with these type of games. Not just the games, it could be a movie or something in real life. She was never good with this thing. When she was invited by Kirito to the Dicey Cafe, she asked what they were to be doing and as always he did not tell her. When she did find out what they were doing she grabbed Kirito's hand who was sitting next to her. Kirito always felt good that Asuna found comfort with him.

"C-Come on Kirito-Kun you know I-I'm not good with this type of thing." Asuna said as she squeezed harder on Kirito's hand.

Kirito winced at the sudden squeeze. Asuna pulled back and put her hands on her lap and put down her head, her face covered in an embarrassed red.

"I-I'm sorry Kirito-Kun," Asuna said.

Kirito smiled as he put his hand on hers.

"It's okay Asuna I know how you feel about this kind of thing but I think it will be fun!." Kirito said.

Asuna looked up with a smile still embarrassed a bit. She let out a small sigh as she knew he wouldn't let her sit out.

"Okay I'm good now Kirito-Kun." She said turning her hand around to hold his and looking into his onyx eyes.

"Come on love birds enough fluffing around" Klein said.

_Thud_

"They can do as they wish Klein!" Leafa yelled.

"Ah, you don't need to hit me ya know." Klein said rubbing his arm.

Kirito and Asuna turned to see that their group of friends were watching them with smiles on their faces. Kirito and Asuna pulled back in embarrassment.

"Aww come on you two that was cute, go back to holding hands and stuff!" Liz said with a large smile on her face.

Kirito and Asuna had a giggled and went back to holding hands. Liz nodded to the cute couple.

"So It's a scary game. I've never heard of a scary game for the VR Drive." Silica said with excitement on her face.

"Yeah they weren't the best choices for a VR Drive because of how people would react to them. But they've done a lot of safety precautions so It's not dangerous." Kirito said.

"How could it be dangerous?" Silica asked a bit more concerned now.

"When you were playing SAO or ALO did you ever have moments were you felt your heart beat rising above the normal rate?" Kirito asked.

"Well yeah obviously it would happen when ever I was in battle with something." Silica replied a bit dumbfounded by the stupid question.

"I mean that your heartbeat is higher then that to the point where the system warns you about it." Kirito said.

"No" Silica replied simply.

"I have, when I was in the BoB with Kirito. When Kirito had told me that he thought death gun's partner was in the room with me, my heartbeat started to rise so high that the system warned me it would log me out if it didn't decrease." Sinon explained.

"Yes that's what I mean. Basically what they did with this game was they put a log-out button on your HUD, so you don't have to look through the menu to find it. If you get too scared or your heartbeat is rising to high you can just press the log-out button and you'll log-out as normal. This option basically sealed the deal for the game to be released." Kirito explained.

"So what do you actually do in the game?" Klein asked.

"It hasn't been released yet but they said that when you connect to the game it puts you in a large lobby where you chose who you want to be with in a game. But that's all they said about the game" Kirito answered.

"Well whatever the game is like I want to try it, a scary game for the VR must be really fun!" Leafa said standing up in excitement.

"Yeah lets do it!" Liz and Silica said standing up together.

"Heck why not" Klein said raising his arm instead of standing, regretting it instantly as it still hurt from the hit he got.

Kirito looked into Asuna's hazel eyes. "You want to join us?" Kirito asked.

Asuna looked back into his onyx eyes.

"On one condition. You have to stay with me the entire time." Asuna said blushing.

"Of course I will." Kirito said.

The others cheered around them and talked to each other about the fun they were going to have. Meanwhile Kirito and Asuna were still holding hands and looking into each others eyes. At that moment they forgot of the world around them and fell into a tender kiss. Asuna squeezed Kirito's hand signaling that she was out of breathe. They parted and looked into each others eyes, then they touched foreheads. Listening to each others heartbeats.

"You know I'll always protect you even in a game right Asuna?" Kirito asked pulling away so they can see each others eyes.

"Of course I do, I hope you know that I'll protect you no matter what too?" Asuna replied with a small giggle.

Kirito responded by kissing Asuna again. Asuna a bit surprised but still joined him with the kiss.

"Awwwww"

Kirito and Asuna let go of their kiss to see Liz, Silica, Leafa, Sinon looking at them with large smiles on their faces and having small giggles. Kirito and Asuna had realized that they had been watching the entire time and the couple got very embarrassed.

"Now look who's disturbing the love birds" Klein said with a small chuckle.

With that they all began to laugh. Kirito and Asuna still holding hands.

**A/N: Well I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fan fic. If you could please review it would help me a lot. I am not the best writer and I would love some feedback.**


End file.
